


Port in a Storm, Please!

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Cassian is revealed to be a happy drunk and Bodhi is making a heroic effort not to laugh.





	Port in a Storm, Please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Katie!

“Bodhi?” A mere moment passed before his prod was followed by a chant of, “Bodhi? Bodhi? Bodhi?”

Bodhi’s attention drifted from the story Jyn was telling to Cassian, just in time to watch Cassian poke him in the shoulder. He winced. Cassian poked hard for a man who didn’t have much motor control left. “Yes?” he asked, his easy smile turning into a full-blown grin at the sight of the slightly off-key beam on Cassian’s face.

“Did you know you’re… you’re as huggable as a veeery small Wookiee?” he asked, face turning earnest with the weight of the revelation he had just shared with Bodhi.

Bodhi had, in fact, not known. He valiantly tried to stifle his laughter. Cassian may have been too drunk not to rave about Wookiee hugs but he wasn’t too drunk to notice that Bodhi was laughing at him. “Thank you, darling,” he said, and pointedly ignored the snickering of their friends. “That’s a very high honor.”

Cassian nodded, still all solemn. “I know.”

Jyn’s snickers turned into full-blown guffaws, Baze and Chirrut were only slightly more discreet.

At least some of them were allowed to laugh.

“Speaking of Wookiees, maybe you should stay away from drinks only Wookiees can handle next time.” He sipped on his own, much weaker drink to hide his smirk.

It wasn’t surprising that Cassian was smashed after a single glass, it was more of a surprise he had managed to keep down his glass of Port in a Storm at all, but nobody had expected the effects to be so entertaining.

Cassian sat up straight and gave him an offended look. “I’m not drunk!”

This time, Bodhi lost his fight against laughter, even though he earned an offended look from Cassian for his troubles. “Sure you’re not,” he agreed like the dutiful boyfriend he was and even made a halfway passable attempt at sounding sincere instead of teasing.

“I’m just _happy_ ,” Cassian declared.

So much was true. Bodhi grinned, still unable to believe that Cassian was a happy drunk. Somehow, he had expected him to be one of these somber, sullen drunks, maybe even a sad one. Instead, Cassian turned loud, cheerful and went around telling people how much he adored him.

Such as now, when he announced, “You’re mean but you’re pretty.”

Bodhi’s lips twitched again. He ran his fingers through Cassian’s tousled hair. “Thank you, love, you’re very pretty, too.” And very, very drunk. He wondered idly whether Cassian would remember this in the morning. He wouldn’t be surprised if he pretended not to recall this night even if he did. In his place, Bodhi would certainly be tempted to fake it.

Cassian leaned into the touch, eyes falling shut. A moment later, his body slumped against Bodhi’s – with a little more heaviness and a lot less grace than normal. He hummed in contentment as he cuddled into him, all the happier when Bodhi wrapped an arm around him and brushed a kiss onto his hair, followed by another kiss to his forehead. He kept it at that, even when Cassian pouted so prettily, for he didn’t want to give him any ideas and have to fend off drunken seduction attempts.

Content as could be, Cassian tucked his head under Bodhi’s chin – and to his credit, he only banged his skull against the underside of his chin once. Bodhi did his best to stifle the ensuing yelp.

“Yeah. Just…” He rubbed his chin. “Just stay right here, okay?” He tightened his arms around Cassian – both arms, this time, just in case. “You’re still lethal.”

He chose to ignore the snickers of their friends and let himself get lost in Cassian’s happy ramblings about colorful cocktails and tiny paper umbrellas – no idea how he had jumped from chin smacks to fruity cocktails, but Bodhi wasn’t complaining. Cassian was charming in his uncharacteristic chipper mood, it was impossible not to get caught up in his good cheer.

“I love you,” he whispered into Cassian’s ear, smiling as he had for most of the evening.

That glass of Port in a Storm had a lot to answer for but Bodhi would be lying if he said he was upset about it.


End file.
